


im expecting you back

by karkat20



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 5/15/15, Cute, Fluff, M/M, cursing, in honor of the update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karkat20/pseuds/karkat20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>karkat has to go with vriska for a denizen mision and has to leave dave. he doesnt want to and doesnt know if he will make it back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im expecting you back

**Author's Note:**

> ive been liking the davekat hussie has been posting so far so i decided to make a fanfiction. which i havnt done in the longest XD so enjoy!

Karkat was gonna go on a 'secret' mission with Kanaya and for some fucking reason the denizen wants karkat. "why the fuck does it want me!?" karkat wanted to stay with Dave but karkat would be damned if he showed his feelings in public like that. Vriska for one would probably make fun of him and tell everyone. although karkat thinks that telling everyone or letting people would be easier. But truth be told karkat is just too shy for that and besides, Dave doesnt seem like he wants anyone to know anyway. 

"I dont know, maybe it has a bone to pick with you or something?" Karkat was worried. What if Dave died without him knowing? What if karkat died because of that god forsaken denizen? What would Dave do? What would happen? 

Karkat glanced over at Dave and Terezi, they seemed to be talking about to be talking about his bro."ugh fine" karkat sighed. 

Vriska seemed to notice they were talking about his bro. She walked up to Dave. Karkat had a really bad feeling about this. "ok strider, ive heard enough" Dave gave a confusing look to vriska. "i have been more than patitent, and more thenaccomodating. But your hang ups regaurding your ancestor are starting to border on pathetic!"

no, Karkat couldnt handle this. Vriska will not insult his matesprite! "hey! why dont you can it?" 

she glanced back at Karkat then back at Dave. "Karkat stay out of this"

No, that will not happen, she fucking wishes. "no i wont. Not if your going to start trashing people with respect of their sensative issues in a manner that is WAY over the line as far as the basic ground rules of good natured shit talkinggoes, ground rules on which i HAPPEN to be an expert. Either make sure your trash mouthed inective is critically consructive, or shut up!" Karkat felt really good about his small ramble. Nobody messes with his strider. Karkat saw Dave give a quick smirk before returning stoic. 

Vriska spoke up. "who said i wasnt being contructive!? god. i cut him all the slack in the world on this, but i can see it isnt doing him, or any of us, any good at all. i can see im going to have to expedite matters. go figure. leave it all to vrisksa, once again!"

Daves face was a bit frightened and frankly so was karkats. Everyone here knows what that mad woman is cpable of. "what...what the fuck are you going to do?" Dave asked with a bit of fear is his voice but not much for people to notice. 

Vriska held up roxys old gun. "i told you" she held it up to sky and looked in through the hole. "im going to expedite matters." Roxy held her mouth openin the back round and karkat was starting to get scared. 

no fucking way.She wont shoot him will she? she shot through it and karkat saw Dave bite his bottom lip nervously. the portal on the ground opened and the striders hit their heads falling on the floor. They stayed like that for a while. 

"strider meet strider now bye i have to go!" Vriska jumped through the portal with the power box and left. Well no following her.

"lets go karkat" Karkat stared at kanaya " ok wait" Karkat looked at Dave and he was talking to the other strider. Karkat frowned, he seems so happy karkat rather not bother. Looks like he wont sayany -maybe- final goodbyes. Karkat turns back to kanaya. "never mind lets go" She glances at Dave and frowns a bit herself. it was almost like she knew. "alright" As karkat turned about to leave someone yelled " hey! Karkat your not gonna leave without me knowing are you? You didnt even give me a kiss goodbye!" Karkat turned around swiftly to find a certian strider smirking. Karkat thought Dave wasnt going to say anything!? about us being matespites! Karkat felt his face heat up. 

Dave walked over to karkat and sweatly kissed him on the lips. Nothing passionate but it was full of love. Kanaya smiled as Karkat flushed a bright red while john yelled out "i knew it!" Rose clapped calmly smiling and roxy yelled "thats my boy!" Dave parted from karkats lips and hugged him. " please dont die, im expecting you back. so you better come back." its almost like Dave read karkats mind. 

Dirk gave a smirk and said "kawaii". Dirk looked at jake and gave him a small smile. Jaked looked at Dirk and and smiled shyly then kept talking with tavrosprite. 

"im expecting the same from you" Karkat hugged him back. "Dont even fucking dare think about dieing on me." they parted from the hug and did one last sweat kiss. " i should go now" Karkat glanced at kanaya. 

Kanaya nodded and as they started to leave Karkat couldnt help but smile when he heard Dirk "So gayness runs through the family huh?" Dirk looked at Dave and smirked. "so what was that about?" Dave blushed deep red "shut up!" Dave was obviously embarrased. 

Kanaya looks at Karkat. "you wont die i promise you that, your my morial and a great fighter, thats why you survived so long. And when you are in danger i will protect you with all of my stregth. Karkat smiled at Kanaya. she is one of the best morials Karkatcould ever aske for. "thanks" and with that Karkat and kanaya left for their denizen mission and now even if it caused Karkat a shit ton of pain and suffering he will come back alive for Dave. So if this Denizen wants a fight from Karkat then a fight that shitty thing will get.

**Author's Note:**

> so i dont know for now its a oneshot but if you guys want me to make it into a chapter story let me know! and idk maybe ill even push in a bit a smut in there if you guys want. sohope you enjoyed even though it was pretty short.


End file.
